Call Me Kyoya
by NothingButBipolar
Summary: All it took was for Tsuna to start calling him "Kyoya." Afterwards, so much happened, and it all seemed to be come back to calling her boyfriend by his given name. 1827 with Fem!Tsuna Rated T for implied sexual stuff. I do not own KHR. Now a series of one-shots/drabbles.
1. Call Me Kyoya

Summary: If she knew that there would be such a large commotion, then she would've agreed to his demand in the first place. Fem! Tsuna with Giotto as her brother. Hint of 10thGenXTsuna

Call Me Kyoya

"Alright then. Hibari-san, can you deal with the rest?" Tsuna asked.

"Hn," Hibari replied. Everyone understood that he meant, "Of course I can."

"Thank you, Kyoya," Giotto said, stretching his limbs as everyone left the meeting room.

Tsuna and Kyoya were the only ones in the room as Tsuna cleaned up the papers and folders. As Tsuna picked up the papers, the brown-haired girl didn't notice Hibari watching her every move. A pair of gray eyes observed her long, slightly spiky hairstyle and her small body. Right when she was almost done, the owner of the eyes finally spoke.

"Omnivore."

Tsuna yelped and the papers scattered again. She gave a little sigh and began picking up the papers and sorting them out again.

"W-W-What do you want, Hibari-san?" she asked, not looking at him.

"There it is again. I told you countless times not to stutter. It makes you seem like a herbivore," Hibari said, his eyes never leaving her.

"Sorry. Anyways, w-what did you want?" Tsuna asked again, flinching when she realized that she accidentally stuttered.

"Just last week, I told you to call me 'Kyoya.' Yet, you're calling me 'Hibari-san' again, even when we're alone. Are you that afraid of _him_ finding out?" he said, still staring at her.

"I'm just not used to it,"she replied quickly.

Hibari clicked his tongue in an annoyed way. In one fluid motion. he moved the papers from Tsuna's hands to the table and pushed her against the wall. He opened his mouth to tell her to call him by his given name, but before he could, the door opened and someone with distinct blonde hair appeared in the doorway.

"W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BELOVED TSU-CHAN?"

"What are you yelling about, Gio-"

G was cut off by the sight of Hibari pinning a blushing Tsuna against the wall. His mouth dropped open and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. He could only watch as Giotto stepped forward and tried to punch Hibari.

G snapped out of his surprised state and quickly separated them and held Giotto back before he could try to beat the living daylights out of Hibari.

* * *

After G calmed Giotto down, the first thing that Giotto did was call an emergency meeting that included Tsuna's Guardians as well as his own.

"So? What did you call of us here for, Giotto?" Daemon asked after several minutes of pure silence.

"I came back in here to pick up some papers that I forgot, and found this scum," Giotto accused, pointing a finger at Hibari. "I found him molesting my poor Tsu-chan!"

"OH! So that's what it was," Takeshi said cheerfully.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" demanded Giotto.

"Well," Lampo started.

"THOSE TWO HAVE BEEN DATING FOR A MONTH TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei declared loudly.

"W-What?" Giotto asked, his face paling.

"Yep! Truth is, I was going to make a move, but Hibari beat me to it," Takeshi explained.

"Che. That Hibari moved too quickly," Hayato grumbled.

"The skylark really does fly too quickly for my liking," added Mukuro.

It was too much for Giotto to process, so he fainted. G sighed, and carried him to his room. Meanwhile, Hibari was pleased that they had finally taken care of Giotto. Next is to make her say his name. With that thought in mind, he carried Tsuna into his room.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Tsuna protested as she was lifted into the air.

"I'm carrying you to my room. If you won't say my name, then I'll just have to make you scream it. While I'm at it, I'll make sure to let everyone know that you belong to me," Hibari answered with a smirk.

"Don't forget to use a condom," reminded Alaude.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna kept on blushing every time she looked at Hibari, and called him "Kyoya" instead of "Hibari-san." Every time Hibari was around, Giotto kept on glaring at him. The glare intensified when Hibari merely responded with a smug smirk. At least, everyone thought that it was a smirk.

**Done with one! Sorry if you were hoping for a bit of citrus at the end, but I'm not good with that. I'm not sure if everyone was in character. It was especially hard with the 1st Generation, but I think it's acceptable. If possible, let me know with a review!  
**


	2. Extra

**Here's a little extra for "Call Me Kyoya." To Soul Vrazy, SinJaLOVE, mangopudding, rentamiya, and the people who reviewed as a guest, 12 anarose, poisson, and Guest, thanks for reviewing! To 13animenurd13, Alice Edogawa, AliceofDeath, AliesEve, AnImE264LoVeR, Baal07i, ChibitaliaxHRE, Cocopop55, Evil Kitty Dictator, InTheDarkestHowers, ItsNotLikeILoveYou, Kiyomi di Vongola, LacNyssa, Lovely-Ice, Marlen-sama, Mimi522, Mischievously, Musica Masaharu, Psychotic and Insane, RAYNE1692, Rikkai and hyotei lover, Sabishii Tenshi, SachikoX3, ScarletAvatre, SinJaLOVE, Soul Vrazy, TenraiTsukiyomi, Tnah, Xxkusari-tanxX, Yume Li, Zestman, alicegx, aspygirlredo, benziiy.s, colecole118, delcielosintonia, dhampire712, fullmoon259, iheartkpop, kakashiluckyblackcat, luvenzblu, mangopudding, rentimiya, and slytherinserpent, thank you for favoriting! To Danettes, Marlen-sama, Mimi522, ScarletAvatre, Shadowrosella, Tnah, Zestman, alicegx, asada xinon, aspygirlredo, benziiy.s, luvenzblu, rentamiya, thanks for following this! To everyone else who just read it, thank you as well!**

* * *

**Call Me Kyoya Extra**

"I still cannot accept this!"

Everyone turned their heads to stare at Giotto, who had shouted suddenly at the beginning of dinner.

"Cannot accept what, Giotto?" G asked.

Giotto stood up and slammed his hands on the table, making everything on it shake. He raised his right hand to point at Hibari, who didn't bother glancing at him, already knowing what he was so upset about.

"There is no way that I will let that bastard be with my adorable tuna fish! Tsu-chan, come here, don't sit with that _boy_," Giotto said.

Tsuna looked to her left, where Hibari was sitting. In response, he glanced at her, asking whether she would listen to her brother and leave him.

"Giotto, you're overreacting," G said, shaking his head.

"I AM NOT OVER-"

"Yes, you are," Alaude cut in, silencing his blond boss with a handcuff to the head.

"But that little prick is-"

"Dating your little sister and you can't do a thing about it."

"Daemon, not you too! Why is everyone ganging up on me?" Giotto wailed.

"It's only us three," G deadpanned.

"Fine. Tsu-chan can date him. As long as you guys are safe, I guess it's not too bad. BUT IF YOU DARE GET MY SISTER PREGNANT, I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

"G-Giotto-nii! We used pr-protection!"

Tsuna blinked, realizing what she said, and blushed. Hibari smirked as Giotto's ears turned red to match Tsuna's face.

"B-Besides," Tsuna continued. "If it's K-Kyoya's ch-child then, I don't mind much."

Hibari decided that that was enough and suddenly picked her up bridal style and held her close to his chest. With the smirk still on his face, he leaned in close to her ear.

"You don't mind? In that case, shall we turn you into a mother?" he whispered.

"Wh-What?"

* * *

That night, Giotto truly wished that he had killed Hibari.

"Their moaning is so loud," he murmured, turning to find a better position to sleep.

"Do you want to join them?" a low voice asked.

"No, I have a meeting tomorrow," Giotto replied.

"Meetings can wait. I can't."

"W-Wait!"

That night, Tsuna wasn't the only one moaning.

* * *

**AND DONE~ I know it's short. I'm sorry. If someone manages to guess who the person talking to Giotto at the end is, I'll give another chapter! I'll make it longer too! Here's a hint. Actually, no hint. It's not too hard. I think.**


End file.
